Rose Covered Glasses
by cheezy factory
Summary: 2yrs after Sam death, Danny is no longer the clueless naive person that he used to be...but can the new tranfer student change that or will she make it even worst?Even though her red eyes remind him vaguely of hers.Does she have a hidden secret? DxS R&R!
1. Matters of the Heart

_Where am I?_

_Where is this place?_

_Did I . . . did I die?_

_Where's' Danny?_

"Next, name?"

"Sam Manson . . . uh Where am I?"

"Ah Ms. Samantha Elizabeth Manson, please sit down. Aphrodite will be right with . . ." She said reading a file with my school ID picture on it. What are they talking about? _Aphrodite_ . . . Isn't she the goddess of love or something? "That is correct Miss Manson, but please takes a sit; she will be with you as soon as she can . . . PLEASE TAKE A SEAT!" The lady from the counter said oh so nicely; don't have to tell me twice. I quickly found a seat and stared blankly at my surroundings. A look of horror crosses my face; everywhere I look there was some sort of cheesy poster of love. More like cheesy posters of DOOM . . .

"Arg! Was 'love' ever sacred?" she mumbled something else but I couldn't quite make it out, something about a Nick and Jessica."Miss MANSON!" she shrieked. _Geez_, who peed in her cereal?

"Coming!" I said getting up and walked into her office. It wasn't so bad, you'd expect her office too be filled with pink hearts everywhere, well she didn't disappoint. Her hearts were red, a little more tolerable then pin--, no no noooooooooo... its just too horrible. I Thought shaking my head back, I probably looked like a psycho.

"Ahem, do you need a moment or something?"

"Nah I'm good, but could you explain exactly what going on?" I said finally getting a good look at her, she didn't disappoint. She had curly, no wavy long sandy-blond hair, past her knees maybe even long, I don't really know. Her eyes looked to be a mixture of red and purple, a lilac color. Much different from my own eyes, mine were amethyst. It sort of remind of Danny's eyes, the mixture of two colors. But that is beside the point, sorry got lost in the moment.

"Well your see, you're ah de-ad . . ." uh no-da! "And you have been selected to participate in an afterlife training program; basically you will be involved in 'matters of the heart'." WTF? "Uh come again?" I completely clueless, what does she mean by 'Matters of the Heart'?

"You will be counseling people in emotional matters concerning feelings of the heart; do you understand what I'm trying to say here?"

"I'm beginning too." It's talking me a while to process this all, click click click ding! A little light bulb went off in my head, I finally understood what she meant by 'Matters of the Heart'! She wanted me to become . . . a cupid! I looked up at her and replied "HELL-NO!"

"But why not?"

"HELL-O I'm GOTH, does that mean anything too you?" I wailed.

"Yeah I took that into consideration, and it'll work out PERFECTLY!"

"HELL-NO!" I said again greeting my teeth.

"Well because you're a Goth, and under some other circumstances you experienced love, not only love but _true love_!" I grew quite of this comment but finally regain my voice, "I don't know what you mean . . ." then fell silent again.

"Oops sorry! I've said too much, but any how are you going to 'do it' or 'not'?"

Was she listening to me at all? I stand by my answer from the beginning and that was, "a HELL-NO!"

I could tell she was furious at this, I looked up and her eyes were no longer lilac, it looked redder then the first time I saw it. I thought she was going to tell me off but instead she said, (in a cheery voice might I add) "Oh well, that just too bad, well we could always put you in the Dentistry department. How do you feel about PINK FLIRTY DRESSES?" She said with an evil smirk.

"Fine I'll do it!" I said in a small voice.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you?" She is loving every second of this isn't she?

"FINE I WILL DO IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I screeched. For some odd reason she started laughing hysterically, she is starting to piss me off.

"Oh I'm sorry (she laughed) its just you said (laughs again) 'do it'!" For the Goddess of 'love' she was being really immature.

"Ahem, anyway since your joining you will need this." She said waving her hand and out of thin air heart shaped amulet appeared.

"Nice cheesy theatrics!" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and handed it to me. Once I got a better look at it I noticed that it was missing a gem or diamond on it, it looked more like a necklace frame then an amulet.

"As you noticed it is missing fragment of the heart jewel, which is because it's your job to gather the pieces!" I became silent yet again.

"How do you gather these pieces you may wonder, well every couple you set up together you will receive one piece." She said. I remained silent in disbelief.

"And you may also wonder how many couples you will have to put together, and the answer to that question is eight. Eight luckily couples." I still said nothing, and in this silence, awkwardness followed.

"And you may also wonder what you do when you collected and made these couples. Well simple you have three options you can:

a) Choose to continue doing this service, remain a cupid!

b) Choose to give up doing this, and live a normal life, therefore forgetting everything about ever doing this AND your life as Sam Manson . . .

Or c) move on to heaven, enjoy complete and eternal rest!

"So? What is it going to be Sam?" My mouth became dry.

"Well you don't actually have to choose now silly!" I felt relived, should I feel relived? She handed me the amulet and as I put it on, a reddish purple aura consumed me. It gave me a sort of tingling feeling. I didn't know what had happened but I could tell something was different. Without saying anything she handed me a mirror, I looked in the mirror and I could see a different reflection. Well not a completely different reflection, I looked basically the same except for some new features. My Once amethyst eyes now where red; my short raven hair was now longer, about past my shoulders; and I looked at my Goth attire, (with out the mirror of course) instead of my usually purple oval it was replaced with a red heart about the same size; finally I noticed my green and black stripped plaid skirt was now red and black (my tights were now red but I assumed you would already know).

"Hey what gives? What is with the new get-up?" I asked finally regaining my voice.

"Well I can't have you returning looking like your old self, now can I?" Well I guess not . . . "Good now--" I cut her off, because there was this nagging question in the back of my head and I wanted it to be answered.

"How are you doing that?" I asked. _'Doing what, doing this?'_ I could hear in my head. "Yeah how are you doing that?" I said out loud feeling stupid. _'Oh well, besides giving you new clothes, and a bunch of other abilities, you can also hear the thoughts of peoples hearts with it.'_ I heard in my head. 'Oh that makes sense.' I thought. _'Well its not only there too make you pretty that's for sure!'_ 'Uh could we not talk inside my head right now? Its kind of freaking me out'

"It is?" She finally spoke.

"Yeah, maybe just a little." As I said this she handed me another thing. I couldn't quite tell what it was until I had it inside my hands. It was a junior, Casper ID card with my new facade on it. It also said the name and age of Alexandra Katherine Madison. I looked up at her with a puzzled look.

"Silly Lexi, I can't send you back with the same name as your past life, now can I?" She said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that wasn't thinking." I said a little weird, having her hand on my shoulder. "Good, now I'll be seeing you! T.T.F.N!" She said pushing me and the chair I was sit in causing us to fall. I shut my eyes as I could feel myself falling and was expecting to hit the hard ground. But instead I felt a soft . . . bed instead? I quickly opened my eyes and look around the room, I then saw a digital clock. It read '7:55am', if I remember correctly, Casper High promptly started at '8:05am'.

"SHIT! I'm going to be late!" I screamed!

End of Chapter One!

Chapter Two comming soon?

PLEASE REVIEW!!! This is my first fanfiction, tell me what you think! PLEASE!

Well, TTFN!


	2. Same places, Familar faces!

Wow, I would like to say that you guys are so nice, and thank you for welcoming me into your Danny Phantom Community, I really appreciate it! More then you know... _XD_

Oh and before I forgot, Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Aphrodite, or Sam Manson!

Chapter 2

"Alexandra Katherine Madison, WHAT did you just say?" I believe to be a woman's voice.

"Sorry _Mom_, my alarm clock didn't go off, and now I'm going to be late!" I shouted back. _Wait_, what did I just call her?

"S'ok Lexi, just hurry up and come down stairs for breakfast!" This kind hearted woman couldn't possibly be my mother, Pamela Manson, would never call me down for breakfast, usually the maid or butlers would wake me, and I wouldn't even get to eat with my so called parents.

"_Mom_! You know, I hate it when you call me that!" I said almost subconsciously.

"Yeah, I know Alex, just hurry up, your going to be late!" She said motherly.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up." I said getting up, and headed towards my dresser, and picked out my black and red heart shirt, then my black and red skirt, next my red tights and finally started putting on my combat boots. Like I did every morning, I went over to the mirror and saw the amulet that Aphrodite gave me. I quickly put it on, and half expected the red aura to return or a different color (like purple for example) and change me back. I looked at the reflection in the mirror; I saw no change only of a red eyed girl wearing a heart shaped necklace staring back at me.

I went down stairs and saw what looked to be a young Asian woman, around her mid-twenties. "Well are you just going to stare at me or are you going to eat your breakfast?" Without replying I sat down and started eating, it was fried tofu. "So how is it?" She asked me will I was stuffing my face with tofu. "It's a little too oily." I said in between bites. "So this is the _thanks_ I get for slaving over a hot stove cooking for you?" She said beginning to cry.

"Mom, it's not that its' bad or anything, just switch to vegetable oil, too make it less oily!" I said trying to calm her down. "Yeah I know, but if I do that, then there no way for you to put on some weight." She said. I looked up at her face and she wasn't actually crying. Why do I need to gain some weight, is she going to eat me? "Don't get me wrong, I support you all the way, in your Gothness and in your Ultra Recycle Vegetarian ways. It's just the doctors say that our getting too skinny, a little too skinny and I fear that you'll become fatigue and faint!" She said sounding worried about me.

"Mom, you know that because of my diet, I'm physically fit, and I have a high metabolism, and because of all the junk food I consume, that I could never become fatigued."

"I know sweetie but a mother can worry can't she?" She said looking straight at me. Then she turned to the counter table and handed me a box lunch. "Don't worry it's just a bento, made with cucumber sushi!" I took the bento and just so happened to see the time, it read '8:00am'. "Sorry mom, I gotta run or else I'm going to be late for my first day of school." I said kissing her good bye and ran out the front door. "Bye, have a good day at school. Remember I will be late coming home. You know how the hospital can be . . ." I couldn't hear the rest but some how I felt that I know why.

I showered my pace, and thought about the past, about being Sam Manson. I questioned if I was ever really Sam Manson? I've talked so casually with that woman who claimed to be my mother, and she didn't object to being my mother either could this all be a dream? 'No, it wasn't just a dream, you where really Sam Manson, _gosh _Sam I can't believe you could actually forget about being _yourself_.' I almost started to scream, but I remembered whose voice it was, Aphrodite.

'Sorry I couldn't talk to you sooner, we've been really busy here at the agency, so how's' living again?' She asked. 'Uh it's good so far, I guess.' I thought in reply. 'That good, well you've only been alive for five minutes and all . . .' awkward silence fell. I said nothing, concentrating on walking to my old high school. But there was this nagging question that I needed to be answered. (That had been happening a lot lately.)

'Who is she?' I finally asked. 'Who's the she you're referring to?' She answered back. 'You know who the she I'm talking about, who is she?' This was getting annoying. 'Oh you mean you new mom?' _No-da. _"She was part of the program, but she chooses option B." I grew silent in my confusion. 'She chooses to retire being a cupid and live a normal life and forget about all this!'

We finally reached the street where Casper High was. I spotted Dash Baxter beating up Nathan; the school geek who always had an alien some where on his shirt, Casper High hasn't changed in two years. Everything felt the same, just as I left it. Unluckily I was meet by Dash's dark blue eyes, I quickly averted his eyes hoping that he wasn't going to come up to me. 'Who's Mr. Muscles?' Aphrodite asked, I almost forgot that she was there.

"Hey Sexy, haven't seen you around here!" _Ewe_, he's hitting on me. 'I don't know, I think he's kind of cute. If you like 'em like that!' 'Not helping here!' I thought. "Yeah, I'm new." I said trying to get as far away from him as possible. "Do you like quarterbacks?" he said grabbing my wrist. I was about to say HELL-NO, but I was caught of guard. "Let her go Dash!" I remember that voice, I looked up and I meet with icy blue eyes. "Shut it Fenton, this is none of your business!" Dash said grabbing my wrist even tighter.

"LET HER GO!" Danny repeated. Danny looked different since the last time I saw him, his hair was longer but still messy then ever. Instead of his usual red shirt and blue jeans, he now wore a sort of 'emo' look. This consisted with a black shirt and black cargo pants. I looked in to his eye, once warm but now Icy cold blue, he was no longer the naive clueless idiot he used to be.

"I said let her go!" Danny said coldly with no emotion in his voice. I expected his eyes to flash green, but nothing happened they remained the ice blue. "Whatever, you're not even that cute any way!" Dash said letting me go 'causing me to fall my _ass._

I expected Danny to extend his hand outward to help me up, but he just walked away. He didn't even give a second glance at me; he just turned and walked away. Danny has really changed since I've been gone. I quickly helped myself up, and headed over to the main office. I was caught off guard; I was meeting with my once amethyst eyes. 'Why the hell is there a picture of me? (Smiling too!) I read the caption, it read 'Sam Manson, _dare to be different_!' I liked the quote they picked, but the picture? How'd they get one of me smiling?'

"_SAM?_"I turned around.

"Is that you?" 'Oh shit, it's_ Jazz!_'

End of Chapter 2!

Yay, I did it, I completed chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think, PLEASE?


	3. Transfer Student!

Wow aren't you guys lucky? I updated three times in three days, back to back! _Kudoes _to me!

Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, it just hurts to much! (T.T)

Before you read this I would like to apologise before hand, because it starts off slow, full of details but finishes too quickly! I'm really sorry

* * *

Chapter 3 

"_Who?_" I said with my voice a little shaky. 'This is bad, Jazz is going to recognize me, Aphy! What am I going to do?' I asked Aphrodite. 'I don't know,_ hey_ did you just call me _Aphy_? I love it, from now on I will be known as Aphy, the _goddess of _Love!' She said childdishly. 'Well good for you, can we worry my problems now? Jazz is going to figure out its' me!'

'But my _clever disguise-_'

'What disguise? All you did was made my hair longer, changed my eye color and my clothes! What disguise?' I thought angrily. 'Fine, here take these.' As she said (thought?) this the red aura returned. Once again I could feel the tingling feeling, and when it was gone I could feel a pair of glasses in front of my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've must have mistaken you for someone else, I'm sorry. No offence but who are you?" Jazz said with a little less hope in her eyes.

"None takin', I'm Alexandra Madison, but I prefer to be called Alex!" I said to Jazz. 'Aphrodi-' I was cut off. 'APHY, use my nickname!' This is starting to _piss _me off, 'Ahpy, how is it that Jazz didn't notice your cheesy magic trick?' For the goddess of Love she can be really immature sometimes. 'Because she didn't, and I'm ain't goin' to tell you cause you called me immature and cheesy!' She said childishly.

"Hello Alex, my name is Jasmine Fenton, I prefer Jazz; its nice to meet you." She said extending her hand out for me to shake it. I took it and said, "likewise." 'Well I think you can take it from here, cya gotta go, bye Sam!' 'No wait-' But it was already to late, I could no longer feel her presents any more.

"So your the new transfer student?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, yes I am." I said uncertainly.

"Well I'll go to Principal Ishiyama, that your here." With that Jazz left. A few minutes later, Jazz returned with Principal Ishiyama.

"I assume your Miss Maddison, come please take a seat in my office." Principal Ishiyama asked. I shot up and headed to her office. She closed the door, but not right before Jazz stuck up her thumbs and mouthed the words '_good luck_'.

I took a seat closes to her desk and lowered my head, trying to avoid her eyes. "Alexandra Katherine Madison, it says that you attened private schools before you came to Casper high. Your on the school's honor rule for being a straight A student. But you have one misdemeanor for setting free the frogs in Freshman year in your Biology class. You are of Japanese descendant, and you live with you mother. Your mother's maiden name is Momoko Lee Madison." She said reading from me permenate file. I became silent at this new information and yet did not feel the least bit shocked. She continued to read on, but I was too bussy to listen becuse I was bussy fiddling with the amulet.

"Alex!" She asked sounding mad, I guess she noticed me not listening to her and instead fiddling with my amulet.

"Yes?" I said letting go my amulet and looking up for the first time.

"I don't know about your prior schools, Casper High is haunted!" She said looking at me seriously. 'Well no-da' I thought.

"Yes, I have been informed about this.Can I go now?" I said suprisingly sounding annoyed.

"Okey, then. Heres your schedule, you may go to class now. Just tell your homeroom teacher that your new." She said handing me my a piece of paper. Finally, I quickly standed up and headed for the door. Outside the door I was meet by Jazz, trying to hide the fact that she was standing by the door the whole time listening to our conversation. "Let me see." She said grabbing my schedule. She quickly scanned, and then looked back up at me with a devilish look in her eye. "Nothing, absolutely _nothing_." She said handing back my schedule.

When Jazz gave me back my schedule I went towards the door, and out into the hallway. The hallways were really empty, which made it easier to get to my classes. I looked down at my paper, a look of horror appeared across my face, I had Mr. Lance for homeroom. I didn't waste much time, by now I've sadly memorized Lancer's room by heart. When I got to room 613, I knocked on the door and waited for him to open to door. Momments later, someone slowly turned the door and let me in.

It turned out to be none other then Dash Baxter. 'Like I didn't get enough of him this morning.' I thought scarcasticly as I entered to room. I walked forward, and reached Mr. Lancer's desk he was bussy grading a quiz. I suspect that it was give just before I arrived. He looked up from me, with annoyance and asked, "What are you doing here?" I replied and told him that I was a tranfer student. And shockingly he assigined me in the back, next to (can you believe?) and I quote "Mr. Fenton and Mr. Foley." My heart unexpectedly jumped for joy.

I tried my best to not skip my way to my desk, becasue I was still a goth. Although right now, I'm too giddy to be one. I quickly sat down next to the two of them. I glance at once my best friend, Tucker Foley. He had changed in the two years I've been gone as well as Danny. He no longer wore his red beamie any more, nor his tech no geek attire. Well, it looked to same just in a different color. Like Danny he looked alot more 'emo'. Instead of his shirt being a vibrant yellow was now grey. (Or a very faded black but that besides the point.)

They were in a heated conversation (they were actually passing notes, but whatever). I tooked this upon myself to try out my new abilities, but I didn't remeber how to use it. I rember last time I used it, I didn't know I could do it. But oh well, I tried anyway. Nothing happend, just about when I was about to give up I could hear a deeper voice sounding alot like Tucker. I was shocked, Tucker voice changed it wasn't the high squicky (nails on a chalkboard) voice, it was deep and quite muculent.

'What should I write, I'll go asked Danny how he feels about the new transfer student.' Tucker thought and scribled down and handed the note to Danny.

'I don't don't know.' Danny thought, he sounded just as cold as he did this morning. And took his time writing down his response. Then the unthinkable happend, Danny quickly turned arround, and looked at me. His eyes more icy then ever, he looked angry. 'Oh shit!' I thought. I averted his eyes, I could feel my cheeks burning up as I turned. ' Could feel my presents in his head?' (A/N: I was seriously considering to end the chapter here but . . . Whoop-dee-doo!)

For the rest of the period (which wasn't really that long, _no-da _I came to class late) I was to nervous to read Danny's or Tuck's thoughts. The bell ringed singling for end of homeroom and the start of second period.

My next classes was Chemistry room 715. I packed up my stuff and headed to the seven hundreds hallway. I could hear Dash calling my name, but I didn't turn around. Trying to aviod another mishap like this morning. I quickly glided through the hallways. I practicly ran my way to chemisty, unluckily me and Dash were the most athletic in our class when I was a freshman and only being alive for lest then two hours he almost caught up to me. Before he could catch up with he I had already been in room 715.

I looked around, I saw the familar face of Danny and Tucker. (This is just coincidence, I think.) They looked up at me from there conversation, and then went back to it. I quickly took a seat and took out my binder and copy down the notes. Danny and Tucker once again past notes instead of taking them. I had the urge to yell at them, but that would be to casual at the moment. Several notes and boaring lectures later, the bell ringed. I went to third (Collado's trigonometry), then fourth (Theater of the Arts). And surprise _suprise_ the same exactly circumstances happend in homeroom and Chemistry. Danny and Tucker pass notes while the good straight A student that I was. (So I've been told.)

The fourth period bell ringed, telling me to go to my favorite class, Lunch time. I quickly sat down at the nearest table and took out my bento, and saw that mom had only given me chop sticks.(Or should I call her Momoko?) 'Well I theres always a first time for something.' I thought optimistically thought. I spit them apart perfectly, and slipped them in between my thumb and fingers, and picked up a sushi roll with ease. I popped on in my mouth, and started enjoy my bento but was rudely interupted by someone rude comment about my lunch.

"What? What happend too all the meat in your lunch?" Tucker said oh so rudely.

"I didn't have any in the beginning!" I said in between bites.

Tucker lost for words set down his tray on the table I was sitting on, he had a full animal farm on his plate. 'Thinks never really change do they?' I thought. Danny swiftly sat down and said nothing. He started eatting his bag lunch, while Tucker and I were becoming re-acquainted with each other. (Us fighting.) "Why are you two sitting here any way?" I said in defence in trying to enjoy what was left of my lunch. Before Tucker could answer, Danny replied, "Gee, _Sam-_". He didn't complete his statement for he became quite after he said my name (uh past name?). Awkward silence followed by Danny's ghost sence going off, then he mubbled something to Tucker that I could make out.

"Sorry Transfer student, gotta go get _uh _book Danny's locker. Cya!" Tucker said, while both of them got up and ran in the other direction of Danny's locker. (If I remeber correctly.) I wanted to follow them but the bell ringed, telling us to go to fifth period. It wasn't like I wasn't afraid of skipping class or anything. But since its my first day and all, I obediently went to my fifth period class. I had Chorus with Mr. Keen. I've had never heard of Chorus, but I had no problem finding the class room. I turnded out it was in the same building as the cafeteria, room 101. It also turned out it was a muscial class, where you had to sing. The teacher head me sing a few notes, I was an alto.

The last class of the day for me was P.E. I was looking forward to my Physical Education but Mrs. Tetslaff wouldn't let me. All becuase I didn't have any P.E. clothes, so instead for the rest of the period I was stuck sitting on the bleachers. While, might I add Dash was showing off his skill, it seriously made me want to hurl.

The last belling ring and exsited the school, and started walking to my appartment. I took my key from my bag, and opened the door. I was knocked down by a rather small pointed ear dog. The pointed ear dog had a collar on him, it read 'Koi'. I pushed Koi off of me and went up stairs and arrived my room. As I neared the door I could hear noises comming from my room. Koi started barking uncontrollably, I picked him up and carried him in my arms. The fearless person that I am, I open the door and became silent from what I saw. (Koi was silent too.)

Danny was intensely bleeding from large wounds.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Again I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't as great as the others.

Here is Sam's/Alex's dog: h t t p / w w w . p u p s 4 s a l e . c o m . a u / w e l s hc o r g ip e m b r o k ep u p s0 . j p g (WITHOUT SPACES!!! Its a Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Isn't Koi cute?)

_Koi_ is Japanese for '_Love_' isn't that smart or is that cheezy?

I'm also sorry that I might not update this **untill the weekend!!!** I HAVE FINALS THIS WEEK SO I HAVE TO STUDY! Sorry guys . . .

So could you PLEASE REVIEW my story while I take my finals PLEASE?


	4. All on Your Own

(+Bows head in SHAME+) OMG I'm so0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo sorry you guys! I didn't mean to not update on the promised date of (12/25/06), I'm really sorry!!! I just got lost in the holiday spirit!!! Plus I went to Las Vegas and my hotel didn't have any internet connection. And when I finally got home it was midnight!!! I'm sorry please for give me!!! (_T-T_)

* * *

Chapter 4 POV: Danny (On top of the OP Center) 

_'Wow' I thought looking up from my telescope._

_"Aren't the stars beautiful?" _I looked up and came face to faced with her _violet eyes._

_"Yeah they are!" _I said looking up at the stars and then back at her!

_"Isn't it great to look up at the sky of today and forget the worries of tomorrow?"_

_"I guess." I said in a puzzeled tone, not knowing what she meant._

_"But looking up at the sky all the time means your not moving foward, and when your not don't watch where your going you'll fall flat on your face!"_ She said with a little giggle, sitting down besides me.

_"Sam, I maybe clueless at times but that's so obvious!"_

_"It may seem oobvious but, people forget it from time to time. Just make sure you don't for get yourself." _She said looking at me half smiling. At this I blushed and became silent, looking away from her to the night sky.

_"In your life right now, you will face many sorrows that may make you not want to move forward-"_

_"But I have too."_

_"Huh?" I looked back at her, she had a dazed expression._

_"Move forward."_

_"Yep, but you can look up at the sky and forget your pain, but only for awhile."_ I looked at her her expression changed to a warm smile. Then she suddenly stood up and jumped off the OP center. As a reflex, tried to grab her wrist but missed. I expected her to fall, but she came floating up and smiled. "You have to let me go Danny, someones waiting for you! Wake up Danny . . . Wake up . . . " She said floating away.

"DANNY WAKE UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" I could hear Jazz screaming at me as I rolled off my bed from her load voice.

"I'm up!" I shouted back at her and rolled over to my dresser. I pulled out my drawer and saw my usually red and white t-shirt but instead pulled out my new usually black t-shirt and my short cargo pants. Come to think of it, I haven't worn my red shirt in two years. 'I wonder why' I thought sarcastically. I was thinking about going over to my mirror and comb my hair but what the use it's always mess even if I comb it, instead went over to get my shoes. Without a word I slipped down to the breakfast table.

Dad was busy read the news paper and was cursing under his breath something about 'ghost again'; mom was hard at work, no not on breakfast but on some other gizmo on ghost hunting; and I poured myself a bowl of Coco Puffs. I quietly ate my cereal, but my silent was disturbed by my overbearing older sister.

"Darn and I was beginning to enjoy the quiet." I said sarcastically under my breath and scooping a spoon full of Coco Puffs.

"Danny? Dark shades again?" I glared but didn't look up at her; I just continued to eat my cereal.

"Shut it Jazz, I'm trying to eat my Coco Puffs!" I said with a mouth full of cereal. Before Jazz could say any thing else about my ensemble, I finished my cereal and put it in the sink, picked up my bag and lunch; and out the front door. There Tucker was messing around with his PDA like he usually did, he looked up and nodded and we started to walk. Since it became the two of us we didn't talk as much as we used to be when there were three of us . . .

About a block away I notice some Asian girl having a heated conversation with herself, she must be new here. _Oh well_, I brushed it off and turned my attention to Tucker. He was still busy with his PDA. Soon we reached our school campus, we were headed to homeroom but something caught my attention.

"Hey Sexy, haven't seen you around here!" I turned took look at Dash hitting on another girl. It was the Weirdo Asian girl who was talking to herself.

"Yeah, I'm new." She said turning away and quickly tried to get away. As she turned I got a quick glimpse of her _red _eyes. Which vaguely reminded me of someone else? 'But who have I meet had an unusually eye color such as _red_?' I wondered.

"Do you like quarterbacks?" he said grabbing her wrist making he look uncomfortable. I became annoyed, can't _Dash_ take a hint _Crazy Girl_ doesn't like him?

"Let her go Dash!" I said almost unconsciously, the red eyed girl was caught off guard by this, for some unknown reason.

"Shut it Fenton, its none of your business!" Dash said grabbing her wrist even tighter, and causing me to become even more annoyed.

"LET HER GO!" I repeated. The girl looked up at me with an unfamilar/familiar look in her eyes. I hadn't notice before but she was dressed in a goth attire of red and black, what got my attention was the big red _heart _across her chest . . .

"I said let her go!" I said with a monotone voice.

"Whatever, your not even that cute any way!" Dash said letting her go 'cuasing her to fall. I was going to go help her up but then I finally rembered who she so vaguely reminded me of and the pain was just too much. I didn't mean to be a _jerk_ but I had to get out of there, so I turned and continued to walk to homeroom.

Room 613, Mr. Lancer's english class. I sat in my usually seat in the back with Tuck, still fiddling with his hand-held. The bell ringed, and to my dismay Lancer handed out a pop quiz. The room was silent for everyone was hard at work on there own quiz. I on the other hand was having a little trouble on what an 'Alliteration' was.

I knew that it had something to do with the sounds of words or something of the sort. But since it was mutiple choice, I knew I at least got half of them right. I went to the front of the desk and handed in my quiz and returned to my desk. I was one of the last ones to finish. Our dumb-jock was still hard at work on his test. He couldn't be caught _dead_ cheating or else he could kiss his football scholar ship good bye.

I said down and proceded to sleep for the rest of the period. There was a knock on the door which woke me up, I jerked my head up and Dash turned in his test and went over to open the door.

As it turned out it was the girl from this morning, she stop buy Lancer's desk. Mr. Lancer looked up anoyed and asked her why she was here. Which was an _obvious _question. He quickly said something to her that I couldn't quite make out and pointed towards where me and Tucker were. I guess she sitting next to us in homeroom.

She seemed to be a little to happy about that, much less goth then she was this morning. She was seated next to the two of us. Tucker handed me a note, he asked me what I thought about CG (Crazy Girl) or apparently also known as Alexandra Madison (Told by Tucker). I seriouly 'didn't know' how I felt about her.

As I thought this I could feel a familiar presents in my head, I quickly turned around and look up at her. Her cheecks turned as red as her own eyes and quickly looked away. I looked back at the desk and wrote my response, and told Tucker of the presents in my head. As soon as I handed him back the note, he read it and looked up with a confused look mouthing the words 'is it her?' and passed back the note.

I took it and searched my head for the presents, but it was gone. 'Had I just imagined it?' I thought. I scrible down a reply telling him that it was just my imgaination and why he was asking me her. I sugested that Jazz put him up too this (some how!) He blushed and responded with a word of refusal. I don't know when Tucker started having a crush on Jazz but I didn't really care nonetheless.

For the rest of the period (and many other peroids) we provoked each other on our own emotions of the oppisite sex. And suprisingly Alex (something tell me she doesn't like her full name . . .) was in every class. When he wasn't asking me about if I made up my mind about her, he would ask if the presents was there.

Then, we would return to our little battle. While we were battling it out Alex was talking notes. I'm guessing she one of those _smart asians. _The belling ringed on our forth period class sending us off to lunch. Tucker and I went to the cafeteria and he line up for lunch. I don't know why he bother lining up for lunch, the Lunch Lady never servers anything edible anyway. I waited for him to get his tray and then we went over to our usually spot and there happend to be someone already there enjoying her own lunch.

"What? What happend too all the meat in your lunch?" Tucker said suprised.

"I didn't have any in the beginning!" she said in between bites of her sushi.

I swiftly sat down and said nothing, and started eatting my baged lunch, while Tucker and _Sam_ were becoming yelling at each other."Why are you two sitting here any way?" She asked annoyed. "Gee, _Sam-_". I didn't complete my statement the pain had returned and opon its arrival awkward silence followed. A blue mist escaped my lips before I could break the awkward silence. I muttered the world 'ghost' to him.

"Sorry Transfer student, gotta go get _uh _book Danny's locker. Cya!" Tucker said, while the both of us got up and ran in the direction of where I senced the ghost. Which happend to be the oppisite direction of my locker, but she new so I didn't think to worry.

My sences lead me to the mail office too her picture . . . It was the picture from freshman year. The one with all three of them but I guess me and Tuck were photo-shopped out I guess.

"Looking at the one you _loved my boy_?" Said by the voice of the man I hated the most in the universe.

"Vladimir Plasmius!" I said greeting my teeth and changing to my ghost form.

"Now _now _Daniel, that temper of yours is what killed-" I didn't want him to complete his sentence. I blasted him with my ghost ray and flew towards him and punched and kicked my anger. He finally took the hint and started combating me with his fist and ghost powers. Him being the older and more experience Ghost Hybrid he got me good. I could no longer feel the pain of his blows and everything started to turn black. Then a voice I believe to be Tucker's shouted something I couldn't make out.

Tuck was hitting him with some sorrt of Fenton Ghost Fighting Weapon that I couldn't see very well for my eyes wouldn't stay open. Before he could get in another swing he knocked Tucker to the side of a locker. He hit it hard and was out cold. I tried getting up only slipping on a pool of my green blood, Vlad only laughed at this and dematerialized.

I tried to make my way to Tucker, I checked for a pulse. _Good_ he still had one, I grabbed him and _teleported_ him to his bedroom. There I layed him on his bed and I _attempted_ to _teleport _home. But the place I teleported couldn't be the right one. As I collapsed on to the floor I could hear barking sounds, then the rest went black.

_"Aren't the stars beautiful?" _It was the dream from earlier, before long she started to float away. But this time I succeed in seizing her wrist and pulled her into my arms. _U__nexpectedly _she pulled me into her arms. For a breif moment I allowed myself to enjoy the warmth of her body. I open my eyes to find I'm in the arms of someone elses. "_Alex?_" I said in a whisper trying not to wake her. She didn't utter a word but just nuzzled her head into my chest.

I couldn't allow myself to enjoy her warmth any further, I knew that its was wrong. 'I didn't deserved to be happy . . . I _killed_ the one I loved two years ago.' I thought as I phased out of her arms and teleported home.

* * *

End of chpater Four!

_So _do you guys for give me? Do ya?

PLEASE REVIEW?


End file.
